Kingdom Hearts: The Chosen Ones
by DarkHound32
Summary: Ash is chosen as one of the four chosen teens who wield special Keyblades. With his world consumed by darkness, he is thrust into a whole new adventure to search for the other three Chosen Ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts.**

**This chapter is mainly about Ash's Dive to the Heart.**

**Enjoy!**

Kingdom Hearts: The Chosen Ones

Chapter 1: Ash's Dive to the Heart

A figure is falling through the sunset sky. The figure seems to be male and in his late teens. He has black, messy hair covered under a red and white cap that has a blue ball-like symbol on the forehead. He also wears a blue and white jacket with a yellow zipper and two black stripes shaped like upward parabolas. He also wears dark gray, fingerless gloves with red straps at each end, gray pants and red shoes with black tongues. His name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region.

Ash wants to panic, but something's keeping him calm. _'What's . . . happening to me?'_ He thought. Suddenly, he felt like he hit water, except he's not wet for some reason. He continued to fall as though he was still soaring through the air. As he neared the ground, he began to slow. His body slowly righted itself.

Ash took a deep breath, surprised that he can breathe at all, as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked down to see that he was standing on a black surface and looked around to see nothing but darkness. As he took one step forward, thousands of doves flew off revealing a circular, stained-glass platform. It has an image of Mew and Mewtwo up in the night sky with blue energy around themselves.

He looked around once more. "Where . . . am I?"

**So much to do.**

**So little time.**

**Take your time.**

**Don't be afraid.**

"Who's there?" He asked looking around for the source of the voice. Suddenly, three items appeared out of nowhere and floated in the air.

To Ash's left was a staff. Both ends of the staff's handle are tan, while the handle itself is predominantly green. There is a wide, brown disk on the tip of the handle, which the head of the staff is connected to. The staff's head is a cyan mouse head.

To his right was a shield. It is pentagonal and the bottom three corners are rounded. It has a red border and the top and bottom two corners all sport a silver bolt or pin. Most of the face is black, save for the prominent mouse symbol in the center like the one on the staff, but this symbol is red and has a pale yellow outline.

The one on the middle is a sword. The sword is short with a mouse symbol like on the shield and rod, but black on the hilt and a blue handle. The pommel is simple and golden in color.

**Power sleeps within you.**

**If you give it form . . .**

**It will give you strength.**

**Choose the path you will follow.**

Ash was confused. "Is this a some kind-of test!?" The voice didn't answer. He then looked at the items again. "A path huh? Does that mean I have to pick a weapon?" Again the voice didn't answer. "Looks like I'll have to." He walked to the shield.

**The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all.**

Ash stared at the shield while thinking. It was true. He loves all his friends and family, including his Pokemon. He would do anything to protect them from danger. He would never forgive himself if anything bad happened to them. Ash knew now that the shield was a perfect match for his kind heart. He believes friendship will prevail all challenges. He would protect the ones he loves with all his heart no matter what. That was the truth within Ash's heart.

**Is this the path you seek?**

"Yes." Ash replied calmly. The sheild disappeared after he answered.

**Your path is set.**

**Now, what will you give up in exchange?**

"Give up in exchange huh?" Ash looked over at the sword and staff. "I think I better what those paths do before I decide." He then went to the rod.

**The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin.**

**Is this what you give up in exchange?**

Ash shook his head. "Not yet." He then went to the sword.

**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction.**

**Is this what you give up in exchange?**

Ash was against some bad things. And terrible destruction is one of them. He doesn't want to be the one to deliver terrible destruction. His family and friends would be disappointed or, probably, hate him.

"Yes." Ash replied calmly. Like the shield, the sword disappeared after he answered.

**You have chosen the power of the guardian. You gave up the power of the warrior.**

**Your path is now set . . .**

**Now for the real test.**

"What?" Ash asked. Suddenly, the platform broke, causing Ash to fall with a startled cry. After a moment of screaming from falling, Ash landed on another platform. It has an image of the Legendary Birds and Lugia flying above Shamouti Island. A flash of light appeared in Ash's right hand. The light died down in a form of weapon.

The weapon seemed to be a giant key-like sword. The color of the blade is mostly white. The hilt guard is comprised of two of Lugia's wings. The blade was white with a golden outline with a red triangle a few inches on top of a blue triangle. The teeth was similar to the Ultima Weapon_. _The blade seemed to be heavy, but Ash managed to hold it without even trying. A name popped into his head. _"Legend's Destiny."_

"Legend's Destiny?" Ash asked looking at the weapon.

**Lets see if you're worthy of wielding the Keyblade you have.**

"Key . . . blade?" Suddenly, a few black shadow creatures with claws, antennae and yellow eyes emerged from the platform. "What the!?"

**There will be times you have to fight.**

**Keep your light burning strong.**

The creatures lunged at him at once. Ash rolled away from the attacks. He reached for his Pokeballs only for him to feel nothing clipped to his belt. "Man. Now what?"

**Fight.**

"Fight how?" Ash then remembered the Keyblade in his hand. "Looks like I'll have to charge them head on." As the creatures jumped in the air, Ash did the same, delivering a horizontal slash from the left, followed by a horizontal slash from the right, eliminating them all at once. "Well . . . that was easy." Suddenly, another shadow creature appeared behind him and lunged at him.

**Behind you.**

"What?" Before Ash got to dodge, the creature scratched his back. Ash cringed in pain, still standing. As he turned to the shadow, it already jumped in the air. Ash backflipped before the attack hit him. As he got on his feet, a few inches from the shadow, Ash charged and did a horizontal slash, followed by a diagonal slash, and finished it with a Blitz, defeating it.

Ash cringed a little. "That stung a little, but it won't stop me! What else do you have in store?" Suddenly, the platform was covered in darkness. He was being sucked into the darkness. He tried to fight back, but he was completely swallowed.

Ash opened his eyes to see he was on another platform. He stood up and looked what the platform is. It has an image of Latios and Latias flying above Altomare. Suddenly, a silvery-white creature appeared in the middle of the platform. It has a some kind-of symbol on its cylindrical head. The mouth is zipped up.

"What is _that_?"

**Throughout your journey, you will face many types of different enemies.**

**Stay sharp.**

Ash nodded. "Right." The creature unzipped the zipper to reveal a grey, sharp-toothed mouth. Ash summoned Legend's Destiny and got to a fighting position. The creature is slithering in the air towards Ash. "Lets do this." He delivered a downward slash, but the creature dodged it. "What?" Ash tried to stab the creature, but it dodged again. "How can I hit it?" He sent another downward slash, but it slithered on the platform behind him and used its legs to whip him on the back. "Aghhh!" He got on one knee.

"Okay. That really stung." The creature got in the air and landed with its head on the platform. As soon as Ash stood and turned, it hit him with its head. He was able to land on his feet. He found this creature moderately harder to beat than the shadows. It then got up in the air upside down and used the arms to whip around while it headed towards Ash. Ash rolled to the left before the attack hit. As soon as the attack ended, the creature is slowly descending to the ground. "Now's my chance." Ash jumped up and delivered a series of aerial combos, defeating the white creature.

Ash sighed in relief. Before he can really relax, three more white creatures surrounded him. "Aw you gotta be kidding me! I struggled defeating one! How am I supposed to defeat all three?" As soon as he said that, one of the creatures leaped at him. A spark suddenly flared in him and he quickly sidestepped the attack, stunning it and the other two. "What just happened?"

**At times, you will do actions to give you an advantage over your enemies.**

**Reaction Command.**

"Oh." Ash quickly stabbed the creature that attacked, followed by a downward slash, and finished it with a Blitz, defeating it. The other two slithered to him. Ash jumped away, dodging the leg whips. He charged and did a horizontal slash combo, defeating the two. Ash cringed in pain, remembering about the damages he got.

Suddenly a chest appeared near the edge. "I wonder what's in there." Ash walked to the chest. "How can I open it?" He then realized that he has a giant key that can probably open the chest. "What if I use the Keyblade to open it?" He tapped the chest with Legend's Destiny, making it open. There was a small bottle containing a greenish-blue substance inside. He picked it up and read the label. The label read 'Potion: Heals minor to moderate injuries. To use, drink the whole bottle.'

Ash was skeptical, but shrugged and drank the whole thing down. After he finished, he felt his strength returning. "Whoa. That's amazing."

Suddenly, semi-transparent stairs appeared before him. "Well those came out of nowhere. Should I go up those stairs?" The voice didn't answer. "I guess I have to if I want to know what's going on." He ran foward and up the stairs. After a moment of running up the stairs, Ash reached another platform, but it has poles around. It has an image of Zekrom flying in the thunderclouds with electricity around itself.

Ash looked at the poles. "Why are these poles here and what are they for?" Suddenly, another type of creature appeared out of nowhere. Many of them to be exact. They are like a cross between a cat and a dog with the top half of the body black and the bottom pink with a weird emblem on the chest, white bands wrapping around the legs with purple paws with a weird emblem on the chest. They have a pale blue horn on each of their foreheads.

"Aw c'mon! There's more?! What do I have to do for this one?"

**You can use your surroundings to your advantage.**

"What the heck does that mean?!" Ash yelled. The voice didn't answer. One of the creatures charged for Ash. Knowing that there was no time to deflect or attack back, Ash rolled away to the nearest pole. When he got to the pole, he was enveloped in a violet aura and began to spin around it. He slid from pole to pole, then to the creatures while doing a spin attack, which defeated some of the creatures.

Ash went back to normal after he stopped spinning. "Wow! What a rush! What did I just do?"

**Flowmotion.**

"Flowmotion." Ash repeated. The other creatures charged at him with their horns in front. Ash rolled to the nearest pole, dodging the attacks in the process, and used Flowmotion to spin around the pole once again. This time he jumped really high from the pole and descending back to the platform. As he got closer, he raised Legend's Destiny and slammed it onto the platform, generating shockwaves and defeating the rest of the creatures.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Ash screamed excitedly. Suddenly, a door appeared at the edge in front of him. Ash slowly walked towards the door curiously.

**Be careful.**

**On the other side of that door lies a completely different world.**

**This is where your final test will be.**

_'Then maybe I will get some answers.'_ Ash thought as he got to the door.

**Don't be afraid.**

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Ash opened the door with all his might and saw a bright light coming out of it. He covered his eyes and entered inside, wondering what's coming for him.

Ash found himself on another platform that also has poles around. He looked down to see an image of people he didn't recognize. There was a boy with spiky brown hair in a red jumpsuit that has shorts that goes a few inches under his knees, a grayish unzipped short hoodie, a crown necklace, white fingerless gloves, and big yellow shoes. There are also portraits of a duck being, a dog being, a girl with her hair over her ears, and a boy with spiky light colored hair. The background on it is an island with a tree that has star shaped fruits.

"Who are those people? I've never seen them before in my life." Ash turned his gaze to the spiky brown hair boy and was shocked at what he saw in his hand. "A Keyblade!" True enough, the boy seems to wield a Keyblade like Ash, but it was different from his Legend's Destiny. It has a silver blade and teeth, blue rainguard, and the guard is bright gold. The Keychain is shaped like the mouse symbol on the shield, staff, and sword.

"So there are other Keyblade Wielders besides myself after all." Ash continued towards the light.

**The closer you get to light . . .**

**The stronger your shadow becomes.**

"My shadow?" Ash turned to see his shadow getting bigger. It then rose up, much to Ash's shock. Ash took some steps back. The shadow grew bigger and bigger until it became a giant dark creature with yellow eyes and snake-like hair.

**Remember: Don't be afraid.**

Ash stopped going backwards. "Right. I'm not afraid of anything!" He summoned Legend's Destiny and got to a fighting position.

The shadow punched the ground instead of Ash, much to Ash's surprise. The punch created a pool of darkness, causing a small number of the smaller shadow creatures to rise. Ash rolled to the nearest pole and used Flowmotion to spin around it. He jumped up high and slammed the Keyblade on the shadow's head and sent a shockwave to eliminate the smaller shadows.

"That's gonna cause a lot of damage." The giant shadow stood up and got to its knees, creating a dark force in the heart-shaped hole. Dark missiles came out of the hole, heading straight to Ash. Ash jumped to the side hoping the attack would miss, but the missile moved to where Ash moved and hit him. He managed to keep standing.

"A homing missile? You have got to be kidding me!" Another missile was launched as Ash stood up. Ash put his Keyblade in front of himself, then a greenish-blue sphere was around him, deflecting the missile, also surprising the teen. "Did I just use Protect? But how?" Another missile was launched, interrupting Ash from his thoughts. He had no time to use Protect again as the missile got closer, so he hit the missile back at the shadow, hitting its head.

"Whoa! That was cool!" The shadow then released two missiles instead of one. "Two!?" Ash decided to use a horizontal slash to hit the missiles back at the shadow, hitting the head once again. It stood up once it finished the attack. "I wonder what that thing's gonna do next." Ash got his answer. The shadow punched the ground once again, creating another pool of darkness which made more smaller shadows come out.

"Again?" Ash used Flowmotion once again to spin around the nearest pole. He jumped up high and slammed the Keyblade on the shadow's head once again and to the ground, eliminating the smaller shadows from the pool with the shockwave. Suddenly, Ash and Legend's Destiny were enveloped in a crimson aura. He then slammed the Keyblade down to the ground, making a pink and crimson glowing forcefield of energy from the aura around Ash and the Keyblade that spreaded all around, damaging the shadow as it stood up.

The aura around Ash dispersed. "Was that Night Daze? A Zorua's and a Zoroark's signature move?" The shadow got to its knees and created a dark force in the heart-shaped hole once again. This time it released two missiles instead of one like last time. Ash hit them back at the shadow's head. It then released two more missiles, but Ash hit them back once again. It released two more, but Ash hit them back again. This time, the shadow released four missiles.

"Four?" Ash quickly put the Keyblade in front of himself and used Protect, deflecting the missiles. The creature stood up and punched the ground with another pool of darkness which made more smaller shadows come out. Ash used Flowmotion again to spin around a pole and jumped up high. As he got close to the shadow's head, he readied Legend's Destiny. "This should end it!" He slammed the Keyblade on its head and to the ground, eliminating the smaller shadows with another shockwave.

Suddenly, Legend's Destiny disappeared from his hands. He then was being consumed by darkness as the giant shadow is dispersing.

**Don't be afraid.**

The darkness surrounded Ash's legs.

**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

His upper body, arms and hands then got consumed.

**Don't forget.**

His head was covered as well.

**You have been chosen.**

**To be one of the four chosen ones.**

He was consumed.

**Obtained: Legend's Destiny**

**Learned: Dodge Roll**

**Blitz**

**Reaction Command Basics**

**Flowmotion Basics**

**Protect**

**Night Daze**

**What's in store for our hero? Find out next time!**

**Please Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Invasion

**Hello everybody!**

**If you enjoyed Ash's Dive to the Heart, I'm pretty sure you're gonna enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Enjoy!**

Kingdom Hearts: The Chosen Ones

Chapter 2: The Invasion

Ash jolted awake. He felt cold sweat on his face. He found himself in a sleeping bag in the middle of a forest. He saw Pikachu starting to wake next to him. "What . . . happened?" He whispered to himself. "It must've been a dream . . . I think."

"Cha!" Pikachu yawned.

"Morning buddy."

Pikachu turned to Ash. "Pika pi."

"Looks like somebody's finally awake." Ash and Pikachu turned to see their female companion Iris. The mid teen looked at Ash with a smile. "You slept longer than you usually sleep this morning."

"And you woke up just in time." Ash looked behind Iris to see his early adult male companion Cilan with a table full of food. "Breakfast is ready."

"All right!" Ash said excitedly.

"Come on." Iris said. "Lets go eat." Iris walked to the table.

"Right!" Ash sat up. He suddenly felt pain on his back. He cringed and groaned.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

_'What the heck.'_ Ash thought. _'What is this pain I'm feeling?'_

Iris and Cilan turned to him. "Ash, are you okay?" Iris asked concerned for her friend.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Ash stood up ignoring the pain. "Just a little cramped. That's all."

"Then why were you groaning?" Cilan asked.

"It's a really big cramp." Ash lied. "I'm gonna go get a drink before breakfast." He walked past his friends into the forest.

"What's with Ash?" Iris asked concerned.

"I don't know." Cilan said. "Sounds like a mystery. It's time for-"

"No!" Iris protested. "No Detective Cilan!"

Cilan got on the ground tucking his knees heartbroken. "No Detective Time. What a bummer like sour milk." Cilan complained.

"Axew Ew." Axew sighed.

"Pika." Pikachu also sighed. "Pika pi."

* * *

Ash got to a pond barely ignoring the pain on his back. As he got near the water, he took his shirt off to reveal that he is a little muscular, but not so much, with a 6 pack abs. He then turned around to see the reflection on his back. He was shocked to see a scratch mark.

"What the?! How did I get this mark?" He widened his eyes in realization. He remembered that he got damaged on the back from one of those shadow creatures and one of those white creatures. "I guess that wasn't really a dream after all. It was real." He took another look at the scratch. "Looks like it's gonna be a scar."

Ash then remembered his weapon. "The Keyblade." He looked at his right palm. "Legend's Destiny." He extended his hand hoping to see that his Keyblade is real. The only thing that came was a few white sparks, but no Keyblade. "What?" He retreated his arm. "I was able to summon the Keyblade before. So why can't I summon it now?"

Ash sighed. "I better not overthink it. I'll just return to the others. I'll figure it out on the way." He put his shirt back on and walked back to the campsite.

* * *

After eating breakfast, the group prepared their stuff. Ash had a little trouble putting his clothes on. He managed to put on everything except his jacket. When he tried to put it on, he cringed a little like he did with the others, but moaned a little as well since he was putting it on the same spot where the scratch is.

Iris noticed this. "Are you in pain or something?" She asked concerned.

Ash recovered quickly and answered, "I'm fine, seriously!" He then thought of an idea. "I just remembered something that I forgot." He ran past his friends into the woods. "Be right back!"

Iris turned to Cilan and she knew what he was thinking. "No Cilan!" Cilan looked down in disappointment.

Pikachu just kept staring at the direction where Ash ran in. "Pika?" Pikachu cocked its head.

* * *

Ash stopped running and took out a Pokeball. The ball opened making a bright light come out and took form of his female Snivy.

"Vy?" Snivy asked confused.

"Sorry for disturbing you Snivy." Ash apologized. "I have a really ridiculous request. Could you help me put my jacket on?"

"Snivy?" Snivy asked confused once again.

"I know it's a stupid question, but I need your help. I have a big scratch mark on my back and the pain is still there." Ash turned around and took his shirt off to show Snivy the scratch mark. Snivy was shocked when she saw how big the scratch mark was.

Ash put his shirt back on, cringing a little, and turned back to Snivy. "And it's pretty difficult to put my jacket on with this thing on my back. I know I should tell my friends about this, but I don't want to be worried even more than they already are. I don't like to keep secrets, but it looks like I have to. I had a strange experience last night."

"Vy?" Snivy asked.

"You know how people are. Some of them won't believe some people who experienced strange events. They might think I'm a some kind-of nut." Ash explained. "Could you please help?"

"Vy!" Snivy nodded understanding her Trainer's situation.

"Thanks Snivy." Ash smiled. "I'll get one sleeve and you'll use Vine Whip on the other." Ash put on the left sleeve, cringing and moaning a little. Snivy used Vine Whip to help put on the other. Ash then started to zip up, but stopped and moaned in pain. Snivy helped Ash with Vine Whip and zipped all the way up.

Ash regained himself. "Thanks again Snivy."

"Snivy." Snivy nodded.

"I'll tell the others eventually, but for now I'm gonna keep this a secret." Ash took out Snivy's Pokeball. "Return for now." A red beam came out of the ball, sucking Snivy back in. Ash returned to the campsite where his friends were waiting.

"False Alarm guys. I didn't forget anything. I got all I need." Ash lied. He then proceeded to his backpack.

"Uh, are you sure you're alright Ash?" Iris asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ash said putting his backpack on. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because you're cringing and moaning like you're in pain and I have a feeling that you might be lying to us."

"What?" Ash asked with a high voice. "That's ridiculous. I would never lie to you." Iris just kept staring at Ash intensively. "Lets just go." Ash turned his back. "C'mon Pikachu." Pikachu ran up on his right shoulder, causing the mark on the back to react making Ash cringe. Ash then started to walk.

Iris looked unconvinced. "He's hiding something." She said to Cilan. "I know it."

"You might be right." Cilan said. "But how do you know?"

"When people act like that, it means that they're hiding something. What is Ash hiding from us?"

"Axew." Axew said.

* * *

The group was walking on a path when Ash looked at his right palm. _'I can't tell my friends until I can summon the Keyblade again.'_ Ash thought. _'Speaking of which. I should try to summon it again.'_ Ash concentrated hard enough to get Legend's Destiny to appear, but once again a few white sparks came out, no Keyblade. _'Why can't I summon it?'_ He thought frustrated.

"Are you sure you're not hurt Ash?" Iris asked suspiciously, interrupting Ash from his thoughts.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Ash yelled. "I'm just a little sore from sleeping on the ground. Please stop bugging me!"

"Geez. Rude much?!"

Ash shook his head. "Sorry. It's just . . . I barely slept last night."

"But you always sleep great." Cilan said.

"I know."

While they were walking, Ash tried a few more attempts to get the Keyblade to appear, but to no avail. _'What's going on?' _He then tried one more attempt, but all that came out was a few more sparks than before. _'I guess the Keyblade will only appear if I'm in danger.'_

Unfortunately for Ash, Iris noticed the sparks and became even more suspicious.

* * *

After a couple hours of walking, the group appeared at a small town with a some kind of Ruins at the back.

"Uh Cilan. Where are we?" Ash asked.

Cilan checked at his portable map. "I don't know. I don't see this town in the map anywhere."

"Great." Iris said. "How do we know what this town's about when we don't even know the name?"

"Well there's only one way to find out." Ash said. "Lets go ask around."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement. Ash then jumped down and slid on the hill.

"Ash, wait!" Cilan said.

"There he goes again." Iris said. "What a kid."

* * *

The group got into the town. There were small buildings around. Luckily there's also a Pokémon Center. There's just one problem.

"There's no people." Ash said. "What gives?"

"They're probably inside." Iris said.

"But why?" Cilan asked. "It's beautiful day out here."

"Lets get to the Pokémon Center and ask Nurse Joy." Ash suggested. The group found the Pokémon Center and went inside to find Nurse Joy and some other Trainers.

"Told ya!" Iris said.

"But still. Why are they inside when it's beautiful outside?" Cilan asked.

"Lets find out." Ash said. The group walked to the front desk.

Nurse Joy noticed them and said "Oh hello! Welcome to the Pokémon Center! How may I help you?"

"Yeah. We were wondering. How come the people are staying inside?"

"Oh. That's because they don't want to disrespect the Ruins."

"Ruins?" Iris asked confused.

Nurse Joy nodded and turned to a window. "Legend has it that those Ruins have been around for thousands of years. Strange visitors from another land arrived here for no reason. Those strangers wield special and strange weapons."

"What're those weapons called?" Cilan asked.

"None of us know. The inscriptions are written in a language that some special people can only understand."

Ash nodded. "But how does that explain why the people are staying inside?"

"When those strangers came here, they used those weapons to fight something called the darkness. They then somehow sealed the darkness away. We are staying inside because we are afraid that the seal might be broken. That's how the town works."

"If that's right, then why did you say 'don't want to disrespect the Ruins'?" Cilan asked.

"Because today is when the strangers came here thousands of years ago."

"That doesn't make any sense." Iris said.

"It doesn't have to be."

"Hmmm . . . Do you mind if we check out the Ruins?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Nurse Joy then got a serious look. "But be warned. The seal might break any minute and darkness might consume you. Be careful."

"We'll keep a sharp eye out." Cilan said. Ash, Iris and Cilan exited out the Pokémon Center to go to the Ruins.

* * *

Up on the roof of the Pokémon Center, a figure in a black coat watched as the group exited.

"Looks like the trap is set." The figure said. "Do you think he has what it takes?"

"In order for this plan to work, that loser needs to get stronger." A voice said. "He has to leave this world."

"I know. I think it's time for the second phase of the plan."

"He just needs one more incentive before we can start the second phase."

* * *

The group found their way in front of the Ruins. There were four pillars in front of a big, white, ruined building with four more pillars holding it up.

"Whoa!" Ash said amazed.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder to look around amazed.

"The scenery is pretty amazing." Cilan said.

"But we are here to check the inside." Iris said. "So lets go!" She then rushed to the building.

"Iris, wait!" Ash yelled. He sighed. "And she calls _me_ a kid." Ash, Cilan and Pikachu followed Iris into the building.

Inside the Ruins contains many old drawings and inscriptions. There's also a mysterious door that has no doorknob.

"Wow." Ash said amazed. "This place is amazing."

"Ash! Cilan! Come look at this!" Iris yelled. Ash and Cilan . . . well Cilan and Pikachu ran to her.

"What is it?" Cilan asked.

"Look!" Iris pointed to a drawing of four people holding light.

"Looks like the strangers are four people. And they are holding separate lights combining them into one." He then found a big black drawing. "That must have been the darkness that the strangers defeated and sealed away." He then turned to the door. "But what's this door for? Is this where the darkness is sealed?"

"I don't know." Iris said. "What do you think Ash?" No answer. "Ash?" Iris, Cilan and Pikachu turned to see Ash looking at the inscriptions.

Ash didn't pay any attention but to the inscriptions. Somehow, he can read the language it was written in. He was only focused on one word in the inscriptions. _'Keyblade.'_

_'Keyblade?'_ Ash thought. He then turned to the picture of the four strangers. _'So those guys were the previous wielders of the Keyblade? They must have used the Keyblade to seal the darkness away. But that still doesn't explain why-'_

"Ash!" Iris yelled, interrupting Ash from his thoughts. "I asked you a question! What do you think that door's for?"

"Oh. Uh . . . I have no idea as well." Ash said.

"Well Cilan thinks that's where the darkness was sealed."

"It's a legend." Cilan said. "We don't know if it's actually true."

"Lets not bust our heads for this." Ash said. "We already seen enough as it is. Lets just head back to the Pokémon Center and rest there."

"Right." Iris nodded. "I need to ask Nurse Joy more about these Ruins." She then ran out.

"Iris!" Cilan called. "She sure is a handful."

Ash nodded. "Right now, she acts like a littler kid than I am."

Cilan nodded. "We better get going as well."

"You go ahead. I wanna look at something once more."

"Okay, but you better hurry. I don't think I can handle Iris alone." Cilan ran after Iris.

"Pikachu. You go with Cilan. I want to be alone for this." Pikachu was confused, but nodded and ran to Cilan. Ash walked to the drawing of the previous Keyblade wielders and then to the door. "That still doesn't explain why everybody else in the world didn't hear of it. I mean the town and the Ruins were not in Cilan's map. Something must be up." He started to walk towards the entrance. "More importantly, where did they come from?"

"Where indeed." Ash quickly turned to see a dark figure. He has a dark helmet with dark glass, covering his whole face, a blue and black organic-looking bodysuit. "But the more important question is '_How_ did they get here'."

"What do you mean? And who are you?"

"You can call me Xhas."

Ash looked confused. "Xhas? What a weird name. Anyway, what did you mean on how those previous Keyblade wielders got here?"

"So you know about the Keyblade, but what you don't know is what kind of Keyblade wielders they are."

"Answer my question!" Ash yelled impatiently.

"Getting snappy are we? You really don't know where these wielders came from, don't you?"

Ash shook his head. "Who knows?!"

"Let me tell you something. There was an average boy with his two best friends living on an island. One day their world was invaded by the shadow creatures and the boy's male friend accepted darkness and his female friend's heart got inside him to keep it safe. He traveled from world to world with a Keyblade of his own and managed to save his friends, but his journey wasn't over yet."

"After he saved his friends, he then traveled inside a castle in the worlds he's been to with his memories. And about a year later he woke up in a pod with no memory of his adventures in the castle and got thwarted into another adventure. With new powers, he faced another type of enemy, those silvery-white creatures and the people in black cloaks called Organization XIII. With the help of his friends, including his island friends, he defeated the leader and disbanded the organization. He and his island friends returned to their island to try to live a normal life again, but that was cut short."

"He, along with his best male friend, had to take a special test that can deem them to become Keyblade Masters. Unfortunately the boy chose a ghastly path to darkness while his friend was immune due to the incidents he had while being in darkness. The boy was guided in this path by the supposed-to-be new Organization XIII with the leader of the old one and a mysterious youth in it. They chose him to be the 13th vessel of darkness, but they were thwarted by the boy's friends. They managed to save him, but he fell into a deep sleep because of the darkness inside him. The islander friend went into his heart and managed to wake him. Because of that the friend passed the test and became the Keyblade Master. The boy then went to train to re-take the test. Who knows where he could be right now?" Xhas finished the story.

"What does that have to do with-" Realization hit Ash. "Wait. Are you implying that those Keyblade wielders are actually from another world?!" It wasn't shown, but Ash can feel that Xhas smirked under his mask. "No way! If they're from another world then how come the Ruins didn't mention it and how did they come here?"

"That part you have to find out on your own when you're in your adventure."

"Huh?" Ash looked confused.

"You're a Keyblade wielder now. You have to go on a journey across many worlds."

"That sounds cool, but I don't know how to get to other worlds. Plus I already went through near-death experiences, I don't know if I can go on another one. My dream is to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master not to go save other worlds."

Xhas turned to a wall. "Oh grow up. You think you have a choice in the matter, but you don't." He walked towards the wall creating a dark portal. "You need to learn a little thing called 'destiny'." He then got into the portal as it dispersed.

Ash stood there flabbergasted. "What does he mean?" He then walked out the entrance.

* * *

The same dark portal opened behind the hooded man on top of the Pokémon Center. Xhas walked out of it.

"How did it go?" The figure asked.

"He seemed conflicted on leaving this world." Xhas said.

"I see. Looks like we do have to start Phase 2 after all."

* * *

The group were inside a room in the Pokémon Center after Iris asked a lot of questions to Nurse Joy and Cilan and Pikachu managed to stop her from asking more. Both Cilan and Pikachu were exhausted because most of the time they had to drag Iris in the room. When Ash got back, Cilan and Pikachu scolded them for handling Iris without him, but quickly forgave him. Ash didn't tell them about his encounter with Xhas in the Ruins so that they won't be even more worried.

Right now Iris was on one bed calmed down with Axew next to her. Cilan was on another exhausted. Ash and Pikachu were on the other one with Pikachu lying next to Ash exhausted. Ash was on the bed deep in thought.

"I'm getting hungry." Iris said breaking the silence.

"Ew Ew." Axew said.

Cilan looked at the clock. "It is about dinner time."

Iris stood up. "Then lets go to the cafeteria."

Cilan stood next. "I'll ask Nurse Joy if I can use her kitchen to make the food."

"Pika!" Pikachu said standing up on the bed.

"Ew!" Axew said getting into Iris's hair.

Iris turned to see Ash still lost in his thoughts. "Hey Ash!" She said interrupting Ash from his thoughts. "We're going to the cafeteria. You coming?"

Ash shook his head. "Nah. I'm not hungry."

That shocked everybody in the room. "You! Not hungry!" Cilan exclaimed. "You are always hungry in dinner time."

"I know. I'm just not hungry today."

Iris smirked. "Got a lot in your mind?" Ash gave her a glare. Iris waved her hands in front of her. "Ok. Ok. We'll bring leftovers if you change your mind."

Ash nodded and turned to Pikachu. "You can go with them and eat dinner if you want. I'll be okay by myself." Pikachu reluctantly nodded and went to Iris and Cilan.

"We'll be back." The trio went out the room and closed the door.

Ash sighed and extended his arm in an attempt to bring out Legend's Destiny once again. There are a few more sparks than before, but still no Keyblade.

"Aghhhhh! Why can't I summon it!" Ash yelled out of frustration. "And what did Xhas mean what he said?" He sat up cringing a little from the scratch on his back. "At least the pain is starting to ease. I don't get what's happening lately. First my realistic dream, I can't summon my Keyblade, then this mysterious town and the Ruins, and Xhas. I'm starting to think that this might be a setup. But what for?"

Ash turned to the window to see dark clouds outside. "Looks like a storm is coming. And it's coming from . . . THE RUINS!" It's true. The clouds are spreading from the Ruins. "I don't know what's going on, but I gotta check it out!"

* * *

Iris, Cilan and Pikachu were walking down the hallway to their with Cilan holding a to-go box full of food.

"You know. It's the first time I heard Ash saying he's not hungry." Cilan said.

"I know." Iris said. "Something's going on in his head. I know it."

"How do you know?"

"Ash wouldn't be hungry unless he has something going on inside his head.

"Well, he has been acting weird ever since he woke up this morning."

"Axew." Axew said agreeing.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said also agreeing. As they got near the door to their room, Cilan opened it and they went inside. They looked around to see Ash not in the room and a open window with curtains flapping.

Everybody looked confused. "Maybe Ash went out." Iris said.

"You may be correct, but why would he leave out the window?" Cilan asked.

Sounds of thunder were heard to the group. "Sounds like a storm's coming. Where would Ash go in the middle of a storm?"

"Axew!" Axew exclaimed pointing at something. Iris and Cilan followed the finger to see the window leads straight to the Ruins.

"He's headed to the Ruins?!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Why would he go back there?" Iris asked. "And while a storm is coming?"

Pikachu got on the bed to see, but it accidentally saw what was on the desk next to the bed instead. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Iris and Cilan turned to the bed to see Ash's Poke balls on the desk. "He left his Pokémon here!" Cilan exclaimed.

"That idiot!" Iris yelled. "He's headed to the Ruins while a storm is coming without his Pokémon! What was he thinking?!"

"Whatever the case is, we have to go get him!" As soon as they started to run out the door, they stopped and looked very tired.

"What? Wh- Why . . . am I . . . so sleepy?" Iris asked tiredly.

"I . . . don't . . . know." Cilan said. "I guess it's siesta time." A moment later Cilan fell asleep.

"But . . . what about . . . Ash." Iris said as she fell asleep. A moment later Pikachu and Axew fell asleep as well. Another moment later darkness spread from the floors to all around the room, swallowing the humans and Pokémon.

* * *

The darkness spread from the hallways to around the Pokémon Center. All the people, including Nurse Joy, and the Pokémon turned to darkness meaning that they are actually fake people and Pokémon created from the darkness. The darkness then got around the outside of the Center and started to spread across the town.

* * *

Ash ran towards the Ruins and stopped when he saw a big, black ball floating above the Ruins.

"What's that?!" Ash exclaimed. He looked around and gasped in shock when he saw the shadow creatures. "Those are the creatures from my dream!" A couple of them started to lunge at him. He managed to avoid the attacks by Dodge Roll to his right.

Ash looked at his right palm. "Okay Keyblade. I'm gonna need you for this. Please appear in my hand!" He tried one more desperate attempt to summon his Keyblade, but all that came out was sparks. "Oh c'mon!"

Suddenly one of the creatures scratched him on the same spot of the scar making him groan in pain. Another one jumped at him making him go face-flat on the ground. A moment later a lot more also jumped at once making Ash not seen under them.

Under the shadows Ash is being scratched a lot tearing his clothes and blood drawing out. Ash felt helpless right now until a flash of light appeared in his right hand. It exploded into a pillar pushing some shadow creatures back and eliminating some of them.

Ash stood up, with jacket, shirt underneath, and jeans all scratched up, holding Legend's Destiny with his right hand. He looked down to see that the Keyblade had _finally _appeared.

"The Keyblade!" Ash exclaimed. "It's about time." He turned to see more shadow creatures appearing. "So that test really wasn't a dream after all. In that case-" He unzipped and took off his jacket and hat and threw them behind him then brought Legend's Destiny back out and got into a fighting position. "Bring it." He then charged at the shadow group.

Ash sent various horizontal slashes on some of them and finished with a Night Daze eliminating the ones surrounding him, but not enough to defeat them all. He looked around for an easier way to fight them all. Then he notices the pillars.

"Wait. What did the voice say I could do?" Ash asked himself.

**_You can use your surroundings to your advantage._**

**_Flowmotion._**

"Right! Flowmotion!" Ash then jumped onto one of them avoiding the lunge from a couple of shadows while being enveloped in a violet aura. Noticing that it's not a pole and that he can't spin around it, he jumped very high from the pillar, readied his Keyblade and started to fall. As he got near the ground, he slammed Legend's Destiny on the ground creating the shockwaves eliminating some shadows around him.

Ash then landed on his feet. "Whoo! Still love the rush!" He then saw some more shadows around him. "But I'm not finished yet." It took like 10 minutes with never-ending slashes and finishing blows and Flowmotion, but Ash finally took them all down. He wiped the leftover sweat from his forehead and sighed. "I better get inside before more decides to show up." As soon as Legend's Destiny disappeared in a flash of light, Ash ran towards the entrance.

* * *

At the town the darkness spread all around. Soon all the buildings turned to darkness and began to go into the air. It seemed that not only the people and Pokémon are fake, but the town is fake as well. The darkness then started to head straight to the Ruins.

* * *

As soon as he got inside the Ruins, Ash looked around to see if anything's wrong to see the door open. "The door! It's open!" Ash exclaimed. "Lets see what will happen if I just close it." As soon as he started to walk towards it a humming sound was heard. He turned to see darkness rushing past him, putting his arms in front of him, and into the door.

As soon as the dark rush stopped, Ash put down his arms. "That was weird." Then he noticed that the Ruins are crumpling and the parts are being sucked into the ball. "What's going on?!" He ran out the entrance to see nothing but black around him and the Ruins. "The Ruins! It's falling apart!" He then felt a big dark presence behind him. He turned to see the same giant shadow with the snake-like hair. "Not him again! No problem. I defeated him once and I can do it again." He summoned Legend's Destiny back and got prepared.

Unexpected to Ash, the shadow got on its knees and put its right hand on the ground. "What's it doing?" The shadow then put its left fist underground sending a shockwave. "Whoa!" Ash jumped up avoiding the wave. "That's new. Doesn't matter. It left openings for me to attack." He then attacked the head with the really sharp shaft of the Keyblade by sending numerous slashes each followed by Night Daze as a finishing move. The shadow then got the left hand out of the ground with a orb of darkness and stood up sending the orb up in the air. A moment later, multiple smaller orbs are falling down. "What the!?" Ash moved around, luckily managing to evade every small orb.

Ash stopped moving. "Wow. Looks like this thing made a new attack." He then saw the four pillars apart and sucked in the black ball. "Well there goes using Flowmotion. Looks like I'll have to rely on my regular skills."

The shadow then got its knees again with the dark force in its heart-shaped hole. A dark homing missile was launched from the force straight to Ash. Ash put the Keyblade in front of himself deflecting the missile making it hit the shadow's head. "No green barrier? Must have been a normal block." The shadow then fired another one. Ash got prepared and deflected it back at its head. It fired another one, but it also got deflected and hit the head. This time the shadow fired three missiles. Ash managed to deflect all three and they hit the shadow's head.

The shadow got up and punched the ground creating a pool of darkness which is making a few smaller shadows come out. "Now's my chance to attack the head!" Ash jumped on the arm and advanced toward the head and attacked it with multiple air slashes each following be a powerful finishing blow. He fell off when the shadow stood up and turned to take care of the smaller shadows.

Ash turned back to the giant shadow. "This is too easy." Suddenly the stone ground crumpled under the shadow sucking them into the black ball. "Oh no! I gotta hold on to something!" He looked around to find nothing. "And there's nothing to hold on to!" Then the last bit of stone ground crumpled under Ash sucking them into the ball. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Ash yelled as he got sucked in. As soon as Ash got in the ball got smaller and smaller until it is dispersed. There was nothing but black and the open door.

* * *

Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, and Axew woke up in the middle of a forest. "What a dream." Iris said.

"Axew." Axew agreed tiredly.

"What a realistic dream." Cilan pointed out. He then saw the to-go box in front and picked it up. "A _very_ realistic dream!"

"Wait." Iris looked around. "Where's Ash?"

Cilan looked around only to see Ash's Poke balls. "I'm starting to think that that wasn't a dream." He said as he picked the balls up.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu called in a random direction.

"Ash! Where are you?!" Iris called.

"Axew!" Axew called.

"Ugh! Where are we Cilan?"

Cilan looked at his portable map. "We are on the same spot we were in our room in the Pokémon Center."

"Speaking of which, where is the Center and where is the town?"

"I don't think there ever was a town."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ax?" Axew looked confused.

"Pika." Pikachu tilted its head in confusion.

"That might explain why my map couldn't find it. That town probably doesn't exist." Cilan explained.

"If that's true then the Ruins also doesn't exist." Iris said.

"Whatever the case is, we gotta solve this mystery and find Ash."

Iris looked up to see the sunset. "And it's getting late. Why don't we camp here for the night and start tomorrow?"

"That's probably a good idea." The group then set up camp so they prepare to start their search for Ash.

* * *

What the group don't know is the sunset sky was actually a cloak for the darker clouds so they can get ready to swallow the whole world into darkness.

Deep inside the forest resides the real Ruins, but they are covered with vines. Inside the door is open with darkness seeping out little by little.

**Learned: Block**

**I'm still thinking about who the other two wielders should be, but I can give you a hint to guess one of them.**

**Hint: Think of a Nintendo hero. I'll PM you if you get the right answer.**

**Where was Ash taken to? Find out next time!**

**Please Read & Review!**


End file.
